poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders: The Legend of Shadow High/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders: The Legend of Shadow High. Brooke Page: Psst. Hey, Connor. Connor Lacey: Me? Brooke Page: Yeah, you. Connor Lacey: Who are you? Brooke Page: Hi, I'm Brooke Page, the Narrator of this story! Connor Lacey: What are you going to do, Brooke? Brooke Page: Well, since it's against Narrator Rules for me to talk directly to you, when I need to tell you something, I'll just whisper it down here in your Ultimatrix, okay? Connor Lacey: Okay. Brooke Page: It's morning at New Ireland City. The Irelander headquarters is standing in pride over all of the city. A beautiful day. Oh, and hey! There are the Irelanders. Wheeljack (G1): These new upgrades throughout our headquarters is going to be great when making hasty emergencies. Raven, a demostration if you please. Raven Queen: Sure. a illusion of Jackie Frost Computer: Enemy detected. Engage capture sequence. capture sequence began Connor Lacey: Excellent, the Foot Empire will never be able to get to our base with these systems online. Frankie Stein: Connor, come quick! It's Headmasters Milton, Giles Grimm the headmasters of Ever After High and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood of Monster High. wents to the communication room Connor Lacey: Yes, Bloodgood and Brothers Grimm? Giles Grimm: Forgive the intrusion, Mr. Lacey. Headmistress Bloodgood: But we are in need of the services of you and your Irelanders. OPTIMUS PRIME: For what reason, school leaders? Milton Grimm: To find a school called... Ploop Shadow High. Ulrich Stern: Exactly what is it that you've come up with? Giles Grimm: Could the Foot Empire eavesdrop on us? IRONHIDE: Aw, it's not too likely. Headmistress Bloodgood: Nonetheless, I fear to speak. This Shaow High is a special school. The Irelanders: What? Milton Grimm: This Shadow High is the most mysterious school more powerful than any school. Connor Lacey: My curiosity is aroused. We will go there, school leaders. Giles Grimm: Oh, splendid, splendid! All the top students of the world will be on hand for the discovery. Courtley Jester: Heh, imagine Irelanders playin' nursemaid to an new school. It's probably just a glorified toybox. OPTIMUS PRIME: Nevertheless, we'll go, if only to make sure the Decepticons don't get their hands on it. Let's roll! hears of this and reports it to the Decepticons and the Evil Queen Galvatron (G1): So, the Irelanders have a mission to explore the school called Shadow High. Interesting. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage and use this Shadow High's power to destroy the Irelanders. Evil Queen (EAH): And I'll go with you. was hearing this Brooke Page: Shadow High? What's that? Female narrator: Well, Brooke, since you wanted to know. Once upon a time, long, long ago, in the land of Readers, the First Author made up the very first story. She used a chisel to inscribe the story in stone. It was such a good story that people kept reading it and retelling it. And that awakened a kind of magic. Male narrator: The best kind of magic! The characters in that story came to life! Not in the Readers' World, but across the Fourth Wall in the World of Stories. And as the centuries marched on, wherever the Readers told and retold stories, their characters came to life. Soon the World of Stories was full of characters—and their children and their children's children. Female narrator: Each character lived in the land devoted to his or her kind of story. There was a land of adventure stories—pirates and ninjas and explorers traveling through new places. There was a land of science-fiction stories—rocket ships and outer space and adventures with aliens! Male Narrator: There was a land of mythological stories—gods and goddesses meddling with human matters, ancient creatures crawling out of deep pits. There were lands of holiday stories, romance stories, superhero stories, epic fantasy stories, mystery stories, Wonderland stories— Brooke Page: And... I guess there were lands of monster stories and fairytale stories? Female narrator: That's right. They were all together in one big, beautiful World of Stories. And it was the Narrators' job to keep telling the stories of the characters in this world. Some Narrators believed the characters should keep living out the same stories the Readers first wrote down, and some Narrators believed characters should be free to live their lives however they chose. I'm one of the former; your father is one of the latter. Male narrator: But there was a third kind of Narrator. She called herself Ms. Direction. She believed that the Narrators should have more power, that they should decide what happened in the stories. So she founded a school to teach other Narrators her way. They learned how to not just narrate what characters were doing but to also force characters to do what the Narrators wanted them to do. Brooke Page: Shadow High... Male narrator: That's right, Brooke. To control the stories, these Narrators created a magic that unmade the stories, breaking them down to bits, believing that they could then take the pieces and build new stories. Ms. Direction was powerful, but even she couldn't control what she had begun. The Unmaking magic erupted like lava from a volcano. First it unmade her school, and then it began to flow all over the World of Stories, unmaking everything it touched. Female Narrator: In order to stop the flow of the Unmaking lava, the rest of the Narrators had to break all the rules. First they sought out and retrieved the chisel that the First Author had used to write the First Story. It was an object of great power. Then one brave Narrator volunteered to leave the Land of Narrators and journey into the World of Stories to Shadow High. He used all the power of the Narrators and the characters to enchant the chisel with a great magic. When he hammered the chisel into Shadow High, the spell broke the world. The different lands cracked and moved away from one another, becoming continents and islands. Now the Unmasking that was flowing from the volcano at Shadow High could fall harmlessly into the trenches of the Margins, the spaces between the lands. Male Narrator: The World of Stories would be safe as long as it stayed broken and the lands separate from one another. That Narrator sacrificed his own life to hammer that chisel into Shadow High's island, keeping it still and away from the other lands at the center of the World of Stories. Female Narrator: Narrators tried to erase all references to Shadow High from books. As the years passed, most characters didn't know that the World of Stories had ever been unified. They assumed the stories about other lands were just made-up tales. But when the characters from Ever After High and Monster High began to reach out to one another, the lands started to shift, to feel that pull to reconnect. Brooke Page: That caused the tremors. Female Narrator: Exactly. And when the Decepticons and the Evil Queen found the Lost Library and got very near to Shadow High, a fail-safe in the ancient spell caused the World of Stories to break again, this time into even smaller pieces. And so the Margins reached right up to the edge of the 16 realms. Male Narrator: The Evil Queen and the Decepticons found an ancient book that the Narrators couldn't erase. It mentioned a powerful "key" holding Shadow High away from other lands, and they used their power to pull it loose. Now that Shadow High is free from the spell of the chesil, it is indeed like a magnet pulling all the lands together again. Female Narrator: The Irelanders have arrived at the school. The Unmaking is rising in the trenches between the lands. Soon it will flow over all the lands as it did over the Lost Library. If we can't stop it, the entire World of Stories will be unmade. Brooke Page: We have to warn Connor and his friends! Male Narrator: Right. Tell them, Brooke. It is your story. Brooke Page: Connor, Irelanders! The Evil Queen and the Decepticons have learned about Shadow High and Ms. Direction. They've arrived at the school! Hurry! Connor Lacey: Thanks, Brooke. Hurry, Irelanders! To Shadow High. Courtley Jester: I wish, we would get to the inside of Shadow High quickly. Shimmer: Boom Zaramai, first wish of the day! Shimmer and Shine, Shadow High's inside, devine! the wish transported the Irelanders to the inside of the school Connor Lacey: There they are! Irelanders, attack! Irelanders: Right! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Mysterious voice: When Connor activated the Ultimatrix, he transformed into Pikacon. Pikacon: Pikacon! Huh? How did that happened? Wheeljack (G1): Who said that? Mysterious voice: I am Ms. Direction. Auriana: We will stop you and the other villains! Ms. Direction: The reformed villains have been hypnotized and attacked the Irelanders. reformed villains have did what Ms. Direction said Talia: Guys, snap out of it! Cyberwarp: We can't stop ourselves! Ms. Direction: Pikacon sits down forever. Brooke Page: What? No! You can't do that! I am Brooke Page, the Narrator of this story, and I'm telling you to stop it, Ms. Direction. You are breaking all the rules. And besides that, it's just mean to make characters do what they wouldn't normally do. Mean and not nice and... and not at all professional! Ms. Direction: Megatron with Cyberwarp, SixShot, Shockwave and Predaking combined into Megatronus Maximus. Brooke Page: Well, Victorion uses the power of the Enigma of Combination to comtrol all of the Combiners and unite them together! Ms. Direction: Then, the Evil Queen uses her evil spell to control the Giant Combiner and the Titans. The Evil Queen: You read my mind, Ms. Direction. Time for you to prove your worth, I control you all to serve us on Earth! Brooke Page: This is bad. This is really bad. Stop them, guys! Don't fight each other! Don't listen to Ms. Direction. Get the chesil back, save the world! Move, Connor! Ms. Direction: The Irelanders do not move or stop, the Irelanders wait. They wait for it to be all over. They continue to battle til they are destroyed and the villains will win and wait for The End. Brooke Page: Unfortunately, The End may be closer than any of them want. Connor can't stand, but he can speak and see. Through the spaces between the letters WINDOW, Connor can see outside the school. There are large shapes in the fog, moving closer. The islands of the other lands are arriving at Shadow High. The spaces between them are narrow, the Unmaking lava rising up, just inches below the shoreline. The air is golden with the lava's light. Oh, this is really really really bad! Mom! Dad! Female Narrator: Brookey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this is happening. Male Narrator: We feared from the beginning that this would be The End. We only wanted to spare you from watching it all coming. Brooke Page: There has to be some way we can help! The Irelanders have come so far. They've done all they can do. It's not fair! Female Narrator: Stories aren't always fair to their characters. Sometimes talking spiders die. Sometimes little boys get sick and their stuffed bunnies get thrown away. Sometimes bad things happen to characters. Brooke Page: But...but there's got to be something! Mom, can't you narrate the Irelanders to stop fighting and Connor free? Dad, can't you change the story? Male Narrator: Narrators don't have that kind of power, Brooke. Ms. Direction got that power for her and her partners, but with it came the Unmaking. Female Narrator: If we tried to narrate the story to make it do what we wanted, that volcano could erupt again, bringing The End even faster. Male Narrator: We can only narrate what the characters do. Brooke Page: I wish I were a character in the story, and then I'd do something. Me and Connor and the Irelanders together. And...and if we were in the Margins, we could imagine everyone away from Ms. Direction. Wait...there was something I read about imagination in school. The entire World of Stories exists because Readers have incredible imagination. Right? Male Narrator: The job of Narrators is quite small, really. Though we put the words into the story come alive in their minds. Brooke Page: So, Mom, you'd say that the Readers are powerful? Even more powerful than Ms. Direction? Female Narrator: Wait, I know what you have in mind, Brooke. Brooke Page: Please, Dad? Male Narrator: That is a very dangerous idea, young lady. Brooke Page: Please? I need to enter the story. I need to be a character. So that means I need a Narrator to narrate me. Male Narrator: I'm worried about our baby girl. Female Narrator: Me too. But she's the best chance these worlds have. Narrator 4: You can do it, Brooke! applauding loudly Brooke Page: There's the Fourth Wall! If I can climb it and get through it, I can tell Connor, since he reads books many times. Brooke climbed up on the Fourth Wall and makes it to Shadow High Brooke Page: Connor! Pikacon: Brooke, what are you doing here? Brooke Page: I'm here to help you and your team. We can change the story together. I don't know what will work. I just know that you and your friends are stuck and you've done all you can. Can you do the rest? Pikacon: I think so. Brooke Page: If you think up a way for you and your friends to escape Ms. Direction and imagine it, you're so powerful that you can actually make it happen. Okay. There must be some way you and your friends can overcome Ms. Direction, if she wasn't cheating like a big meanie! So here's the part where the story got stuck: Ms. Direction has just commanded the Irelanders to attack each other across the floor of Shadow High, Pikacon is sitting down. The Evil Queen and the Decepticons are on the verge of winning. No one seems able to resist Ms. Direction's power, stop attacking and stand up. All seems lost. They need you! Imagine what you and your friends do to get free of Ms. Direction so you can head toward the volcano. Pikacon: Right. Okay, how about this: Pikacon has a idea, Ms. Direction told Pikacon (that's me) to sit down, but not to be quiet. That means, he (I) can speak! "Raven, Apple, Leobraker and Windblade of the Prime Wars," Pikacon whispered, "our powers are weaken but not gone. I bet if we combine together we can take down Ms. Direction." And so, the four team members agreed and they with Pikacon combined into Pikatron! "Now to try my new Cyber Key Power!" He shouted. Then, the Cyber Key came to him, and he has enough strength to make a spell. He tried the silence spell: "A cloak, a shell, a silence spell. Take her sound beyond, below, and in an eternal casket stow." "What are you do— Ms. Direction starts to say. But it's too late. With their combined power, they managed to finish the casting. Ms. Direction is enspelled in silence forevermore and Pikatron reverts back to Connor Lacey, Apple White, Raven Queen, Leobraker and Windblade of the Prime Wars. Brooke Page: Hooray! You did it, Connor! (Kissed Connor) Thank you! Now I can get back to narrating the story. Freed from Ms. Direction's power, the Irelanders rush through the school and to the volcano's steep slope. Connor is the first to start the climb.